Personal computer technologies have been embraced in many portable electronics devices including: cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, MP3 players, pen-drives, digital video cameras, as well as other mobile devices. Many of the portable electronic devices can be configured to operate with various peripheral devices such as a computer mouse, a computer writing tablet, a digital camera, as well as others. Moreover, many of the portable electronic devices are also configured to interface with personal computers through a standard interface.
The need for standardization in computer related interfaces, as well as the need for high-speed communication interfaces has lead to the development of the universal serial bus (USB). The USB interface is a high-speed communication protocol that permits devices to communicate at data rates on the order of 48 Mb/s. A revised USB interface such as the USB 2.0 specification can operate at even higher speeds that are on the order of 480 Mb/s. The high speed USB interface has lead to widespread acceptance of external peripheral devices such as USB HDD systems, USB Ethernet devices, USB compact disk writing devices (e.g., CD/RW), as well as other devices.